True Love OMG!
by Kryss LaBryn
Summary: Christine really does love the Phantom after all! And then he sings to her and stuff. I suck at summaries so please just read it okay! Read & review!


True Love OMG!!

By Kryss LaBryn

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this is something a bit different for me so I hope you like it!! If you read please send me a review!! Okplzthxbai?_

* * *

"You can't win her love by making her a prisoner!!" Raoul had yelled, but Erik had yelled back, "Oh yeah wanna bet?" because he knew that if Christine really got to knew him well she'd see past his face to the beauty within.

So he left Raoul tied to the grate because nobody wanted him, and he took Christine with him deep inside his secret house to a place she had never seen before. "where are we?" asked Christine? "I have never seen this place before!" "I made it all for you" said the phantom, and he showed her a bedroom that looked just like a really nice bedroom except it didn't have windows because they were so far underground. "You can stay here until you learn to love me!!" he yelled and he threw her into the bedroom and locked it.

Christine yelled LET ME OUT!! and banged on the walls until her fists really hurt but he didn't listen and so she had to stay inside. Besides that, she couldn't see where the door to leave was because it was a hidden door from inside the room. So she stopped banging and yelling because her hands were sore and she was tired so she lay down and went to sleep.

When she woke up she didn't know where she was or what time it was but then she remembered about the Phantom but she still didn't know what time it was. So she looked and there was a door!! But it didn't go out of the bedroom instead it just went into a really nice bathroom with everything in white marble and gold even the taps were solid gold. So she had a bath and then she went back into the bedroom to find something to wear because all she had was her gypsy costume and that was all sweaty and gross by now.

So she looked and there was a huge wardrobe like in the Lion the Witch and the wardrobe only even bigger and it had her name carved on it!! And when she opened it up there were all sorts of beautiful dresses inside so she chose a really beautiful blue one with silver stars sewn all over it and white lace all, down the sides and across the front of it, and it had a panel of silver saten with stars all over it down the front of the dress and there was a hair net with stars all over it to go with it and shoes too. So she put them on and then the hidden door opened and the Phantom came in and he had a bunch of boxes. He put them down on the bed and they were all full of clothes too! And she yelled at him and said "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP LIKE THIS!!!" "Yes I can" he said "Because I know you really love me too I felt it when you kissed me so I'm going to show you." And he showed her all the really nice clothes he had bought her and they were really nice. So then he said "You must be hungry come with me I made dinner" and then he set her clock for her because she hadn't wound it up and it had stopped and then he took her into a dining room and it was filled with flowers!!! And he gave her prawns and chicken and wine and strawberries and cream and she ate some because she was hungry but he just watched.

And after he took her into the living room where his organ was and he said Sing for me!! And she sang a bunch of songs and he played his organ. And then he said "Don't yell anymore it's really bad for your voice." So she felt bad for hurting her voice but she was glad that he cared about her voice. And then he gave her a bunch of lessons and then they had some dinner it was chicken again but this time rolled up into little thin pancakes with a wine sauce and it was really good and some vegetables and more wine to drink. And then she got undressed for bed and he said "I will sing for you!!" and she lay down and he sang her to sleep.

Raoul was yelling in the distance but no one really heard him or cared except then the Phantom got mad so he threw him into a dungeon and left him there for like a week or two.

And then every day he would make her breakfast like strawberries and cream and tea and croissants and butter, and he would make her lunch and dinner too, and they would sing and he would give her lessons. And every night she would get ready for bed and then he would stand and sing to her which at first was kind of creepy but then she kind of liked it. And then one night she was all ready for bed and lying in bed and he didn't come!!

And she could hear him playing on his organ so she went out into the living room where he was sitting at his organ composing and she said "Erik why didn't you come and sing to me??" And he looked at her and said "I thought you didn't like it."

"I thought I didn't like it either I thought it was creepy and stalkery but now I miss it and I can't get to sleep would you come and sing to me please?"

And Erik smiled all pleased because he thought she was falling in love with him too only she didn't see him smile because he had his back to her and then he said "Sure. I've just written a new song for you I'll sing that." And then she climbed back into bed and he lit a candle and she thought he looked very handsome in the candle light she could hardly see his mask and maybe he wasn't so bad after all. And then he sang a song in his beautiful voice and it went like this:

What's wrong?  
I feel so alone again  
The look in your eyes sometimes...  
pretending that it's all right.  
make up and move on,  
our ways never change

And I can get anyone that I want  
You'll see Christine.  
And I would do anything if you could believe in me,  
But girl, you play those tricks  
and make a fool out of me.  
that's the way it goes here.

I can't stand loving you anymore.  
I try my best, but I'm back for more.  
My heart beat stops every time you leave me.  
hanging on lately...  
last night,  
she came back into my life.  
to play with my head this time.  
she's hanging me out for dead  
I take it and move on,  
our ways will never change

And I can get anyone that I want  
You'll see Christine.  
And I would do anything if you could believe in me.  
But girl, you play those tricks  
and make a fool out of me.  
that's the way it goes here.

I can't stand loving you anymore.  
I try my best, but i'm back for more.  
my heart beat stops every time you leave me.  
hanging on lately...

take her away, take her away, take her away from this place.  
take her away, take her away, take her away from this place.

What's wrong?  
I feel so alone again.  
I flunked out a thousand times,  
It's making me realize,  
that I'm back and better for us.  
our ways will never change

And I can get anyone that I want  
You'll see christine.  
And I would do anything if you could believe in me.  
But girl, you play those tricks  
and make a fool out of me.  
You'll see, Christine.

And then she smiled and went to sleep and then he smiled and went out.

And then the next day he said to her "Christine it's time for you to get dressed to go upstairs you're singing tonight."

"What do you mean Erik I thought you were keeping me here forever?"

"Don't you want to go?" he asked Christine and he smiled but she didn't see it again because he thought she wanted to stay with him now.

"Of course I want to go!!" she said but she didn't really because he was nice and cooked for her and sang with her and sang her to sleep and he really wasn't very ugly especially with the mask on.

"Then get dressed because tonight you are singing the lead in Hannibal" he said. And then tomorrow you are singing the lead in Sweeny Todd, and then next week you are singing the lead in Annie and Rent."

"OMG how is that possible!!" she asked but he just smiled and said "I talked to the managers and they know how good you are and they want you to sing. So you need to get dressed to go because you are performing in an hour!!"

Well that totally rocked so Christine got dressed she wore a really pretty dress it was all satin and green and it matched his eyes and it had lace all over the skirt and little flowers along the edges and on the shoes and stuff. And then he took her across the lake and they went upstairs to her dressing room. Raoul was yelling in the distance but no one heard him or cared so the Phantom kicked him and told him to shut up so he did.

And then Christine got dressed in her costume and went out and sang Think of Me and she was way better than Carlotta and everyone loved her and they clapped and clapped! And then the managers said how much better than Carlotta she was and how glad they were that she had sung for them and they would see her tomorrow night. And then she went back to her dressing room and got dressed again and this time it was all red and black and had black lace and red satin and she had red and black satin ribbons for her hair and it had sparkly black beads all over it and then she went downstairs and Erik rowed her across the lake in his boat and then she got undressed and went to bed.

And then Erik came and sang to her again but then he didn't go away after instead he said "I want you to sing with me tonight" so she said "Okay what do you want to sing" and he said "Past the Point of No Return" and she knew that he wanted her. And she wanted him too because she realized how much he loved her and she loved him too so she sang with him.

And so he started singing

You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
the games we've played till now are at an end  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?

And then Christine sang

You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?

And then they both sang

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return.

And then he kissed her and she kissed him back and grabbed him and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and then they got undressed and they had sex. And then afterwards he said "See I knew you really loved me" and she said "I know now shut up and kiss me" and he kissed her again and they had sex again. And then they got married he had a really awesome suit the vest was all black and silver with silver embroidery all over it and a red tie and her dress was so pretty it was all white and lacy and had lace all over it and pearls sewn all over it and pearls for her hair and stars and things. She looked so pretty!! And then they totally had sex again (but not in the church because that would be gross eww) and then they lived happily ever after and had three kids they were Melody and Lyrica and Ariel.

The end!

* * *

_A/N: So okay this is like a totally new kind of story for me so if you read it then please review!!! And if you like it I'll write a bunch more stuff like where Raoul breaks loose and kidnaps the kids or something because he's such a total fop foppity fopfop. And if you hate this and think its stupid then read my other stuff!!! And review it or I'll totally write more about Foppy McFloppy stealing thir kids and stuff. So review!!! Please kthxbai!_

_Oh and "Christine" is by Sugarcult yay Google!!_


End file.
